tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate To Catch a Thief
To Catch a Thief is the eleventh episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the eighth episode produced. The episode starts when a thief was in The Tipton Hotel, and all thinks is Esteban, Zack and Cody want to discover who is the thief to save Esteban's life. Meanwhile, London goes to travel in her father's ship and Maddie has to care of Ivana. Episode Summary Zack and Cody find out there is a jewel thief (at large) at The Tipton Hotel. However, when Mr. Moseby declares a meeting about the jewel thief, he says they are not allowed to go in. They sneak in anyways, by using the food cart, when the two men in charge of the cart are eating the foods and are distracted. They go inside, and cause Esteban to look suspicious, because he is talking to the 'food cart' while it is really Zack and Cody who he is talking to. After everyone leaves, they see that the woman whose jewels are being stolen suspects Esteban, supposedly because he is talking to the food cart. Zack and Cody decide to find the real jewel thief, since it is partly their fault Esteban got in trouble. They overhear a suspicious conversation, and they think they found the jewel thief. However, after Esteban jumps on the man at a bar mitzvah, they find out he is not the crook. They later find out the jewel thieves are in fact the two food cart men. They hatch a plan. However, Muriel gets caught in the net they put up. In the end, Ivana pulls the string and Muriel falls on the thieves. Zack and Cody find out that the person who gets the money is in fact London Tipton, since Ivana is her dog. Maddie, who was taking care of Ivana, since London had gone away and couldn't take the dog, complains that things aren't fair. However, in the end, she helps Ivana and London overcome their 'problems', since Ivana wouldn't talk to London on the phone. Maddie then says "That'll be ten-thousand dollars." Memorable Quotes * "Or if we budget our money carefully; 4 weeks!" - Nick. * "Let's break out the spy gear..." - Zack Martin. * "These contain the same audio surveillance technology used by the CIA!" - Zack Martin. * "They quarantine dogs there! It's like doggy prison!" - London Tipton. * "But we heard him talking about getting the diamonds! The HUGE diamonds!" - Cody Martin. Trivia * The story (in certain ways) parodies the famous story: "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". * The thieves have never worked at The Tipton before. * When London walks through the door and says "Mommy's home" she never closes the door but in the next shot the door is closed. * So London's suite just happens to have a pully system in it for Zack to set his trap? That seems very unlikely, since it is a hotel. * This episode marks the first appearance of the S.S. Tipton, but it is only seen for about 5 seconds. It does not have a prominent role in the episode. Gallery To Catch a Thief (Screenshot 1).png To Catch a Thief (Screenshot 2).png To Catch a Thief (Screenshot 3).png To Catch a Thief (Screenshot 4).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)